Heartsealed
by lishan1988
Summary: Wrote a fic for my friend withe one of her fave characters, Homura.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Heartsealed**

**A **day after another, just waiting for something to happen. One change, is it too much to ask for? A young woman of 19. Average height, weight and looks. Not someone who would warrant a second look but she was special. Her kindness and desire to reach everyone around her drew her soul to him. A god. One who looked at everyone but rarely saw anyone.

**S**he knelt on the pew, hands clasped together tightly praying for the wishes to come true. A wish for her brother to remain safe, her family to stay healthy and to finally be able to meet the man of her dreams. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes as the last thought blossomed into her mind. She prayed harder for a prince to sweep her off her feet and bring her to a promised land of happiness and freedom.

**H**e descended onto the land of mortals outside of the church that the one he desired for was in. Minutes ticked by as he waited patiently for her to emerge. Suddenly he heard the scrapes of benches sliding against tiles and of clacking heels. People began to emerge from the place of worship. As far as he was concerned all were faceless clones. All but her.

**L**o and behold she appeared before his eyes. A vision of simple beauty in his mismatched eyes. She turned and fell down while pointing a shaking finger at him. Wordlessly, he then smiled and picked her up. Glaring at the pack of gawking flies around him he hugged her tightly against his chest. He whispered soft words of assurance into her ear. Slowly she nodded and hugged him back.

**E**yes of dark brown met those of green and gold as she looked up at him. Standing up, he took her hand and slowly explained that they had to hurry for her could only stay until sunset. Nonetheless, she hugged him again and allowed herself to be taken into her world which now was enveloped in safety and warmth.

**Y**ouths surrounded them in the crowded shopping mall but neither cared. All that mattered was the existence of the other.

♥♥

**H**opelessly untouchable. That's how he liked many to view him. Many.. but not her.

**O**ut of sight, drinking tea, the couple sat and talked about their lives. As the hours went by, a rosy hue appeared on her cheeks from the heat of the tea and their surroundings. How cute, he thought. Attempting to get a better look, he gently tucked some of her hair that had been in the way behind her ear. This only caused the rosy hue to turn many shades darker.

**M**umbling in embarrassment, the girl asked if he would like to see her house. He smiled and nodded. Grabbing their belongings they made their way towards the exit. Unfortunately enough it had begun to drizzle. However, the girl had brought along an umbrella. Standing close, they started their journey.

**U**mbrellas bobbed like jellyfish flowing in the sea as people went along their business, unhindered by the rain. Just like them, the couple continued walking towards their destination. Suddenly, the drizzle turned much more sinister. Large droplets of liquid wrath pelted whatever they landed on. So heavy was the rain that a lone umbrella stood no match for it.

**R**ound a corner they went to find shelter away from the relentless rain. Finally they settled under an awning of a closed café, both breathing sighs of relief. At that moment they noticed how close they were to each other. Second by second, the inches turned into centimeters then into millimeters. Then… their lips touched, shyly as if each were still unsure about how the other felt. A pair of arm encircled his neck, pulling him closer. In kind, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**A**n eternity passed before they separated. Shadows began to dance across their faces and they knew their time together was up. His body began to glow and he started to fade away. Smiling through her tears, the girl just held tightly onto him. As he slowly disappeared into the stars he said one last thing, "Don't worry, I will be waiting for you….."


End file.
